Now That I Have You: A Long Drabbles Series
by skywasmadeofamethyst
Summary: Just a Collection of short to long drabbles about Chibs and the characters from Now That I Have You. The drabbles will be everything from funny, sweet, angsty, and even smutty. You defiantly need to read Now That I Have You first.
1. Adventures in Babysitting

_Prompt: Chibs' first time babysitting Mason while Molly is ill goes a little awry when the boy has some questions._

* * *

Chibs let out an exasperated sigh as he walked into Molly's bedroom and spotted a very stubborn ill blond attempting to put on a pair of blue jeans. The fever and the medication she'd taken for it had thrown her equilibrium completely off course, but her inability to balance apparently wasn't slowing her down.

Molly had called him from the hospital when she'd realized that she was too sick to even manage to drive home all on her own.

He'd ditched the clubhouse forcing one of the prospects to drive in in the tow truck to her rescue. He'd wound up driving her and Mason back to Molly's little rental house in the bug.

Molly felt embarrassed about this entire situation.

Chibs and she had only managed to go out on a few dates so far. So naturally she still wanted to keep up an aura of sex appeal. She was pretty sure that fever and vomiting weren't sexy.

She was sure that most men wouldn't be too thrilled to be pulled in to taking care of their sick girlfriend of only a month, not to mention her child.

She really didn't have anyone else that she could call though. She knew that Chibs was dependable.

He'd proved just how dependable he was by making it his job to take care of Molly. He'd been playing doctor/babysitter for about two days now.

He'd gone by his apartment and packed himself a bag full of clothing and whatever else he might need. He'd made himself at home in Molly's rental house.

He'd been carefully balancing taking care of Molly and being a good caregiver to Mason.

He slept in bed with Molly doing his best to make sure that he didn't overstep his bounds. He made sure Mason got to bed on time. He fed the boy. He kept him entertained so his mother could get some rest. He made sure Mason took a bath every night which was always a struggle.

He also took care of Molly and Mason's three legged pug Rocket. He'd even gone as far as taking Mason out with him while he took the pug for a walk around the neighborhood.

It was a new experience for Chibs given that he'd never really owned a pet. The only thing he had close to a pet back in his apartment was the goldfish Kerrianne had talked him into buying during her last visit to the states.

_Everyone should have a pet Da. Ma and I have a cat back home, she'd insisted._ And Chibs could never say no to his baby girl.

It was a miracle the goldfish Kerrianne had named Lemmy hadn't gone belly up yet. He knew that the only reason he cared about keeping the damn thing alive because it made him think of his daughter.

Having a pet was something he'd never imagined. It wasn't that he hated the idea. It had just never come up.

He was shocked to find that he didn't really mind doing all of this for Molly. He was flattered that she trusted him to care for her son and her, especially this early in their relationship.

He had done his best to make it very clear to her that he wasn't going to be scared away by this task.

She needed him and Chibs knew that Molly didn't have anyone else but him. He didn't want to let her down.

He'd gone out and gotten the holy tribeca of getting well; soup, medication for fever and nausea, and plenty of orange juice.

Molly had been on a strict diet of all the soup she could keep down, juice, and medication, for the past two days.

Chibs walked over to Molly placing a firm but gentle had on her all too hot shoulder. "What are ya doin Molly? Lay back down lass."

Molly looked up at him a dazed look on her face. "I can't just stay in bed all day long Filip. It's summer and Mason can't go to the hospital's daycare unless I'm at work. I can't parent and recover at the same time."

He let out a sigh not shocked that she was able to lock herself in _mommy mode _even while suffering from the stomach bug from hell.

She was as stubborn as she was pretty.

He managed to usher her back to bed, which wasn't too hard considering she was too weak to really put up a fight.

He got her to lie back on her bed as he made quick work of unfastening her jeans. She felt her cheeks flush from more than just the fever at this action. This wasn't exactly the way she pictured Chibs seeing her in her panties for the first time.

She wasn't even wearing pretty panties, she thought sullenly. White cotton panties didn't just reek of sex appeal.

Chibs did his best not to stare at Molly's lower half. He could tell that she was ashamed of her appearance. He was quite sure that most women wanted to keep up a certain look during this stage of a relationship.

Sick and grungy wasn't the look most women wanted to present to their boyfriends.

He'd be a liar though if he tried to deny that he didn't allow himself a tiny peek at her backside. He'd never thought that cotton panties could look so appealing. There was something about Molly's firm pale bottom underneath white cotton that made his blood rush.

He managed to get her to climb under the pink top sheets on her bed not surprised that she refused the white comforter. The fever made her go from hot to cold within seconds.

"Now ya lay back and get some sleep." He ordered as he smoothed back her sweaty hair. The fever was breaking at least.

"What about Mason? Five year olds aren't exactly self reliant. And you have to go up to TM today to look at that bike that man called you about." Molly argued trying her hardest to make him see reason.

Chibs let out a sigh remembering that he was supposed to take a look at some vintage Harley that one of the many men that attended club parties, was bringing in.

The man had told Chibs that if he fixed up the bike for him he'd give Chibs a bit of the profit he made when he sold it.

Chibs wanted that cash and he was excited by the prospect of being able to fix such an old Harley.

While he may be Son, he was still very passionate about his job at TM Auto. He had always loved the process of fixing up a bike or a car. He loved being able to take a piece of shit motorcycle or car that no one would even take a second glance at, and turning it into something amazing.

If he had all the money in the world he'd buy a fleet of wrecked cars and bikes and repair them all himself one at a time.

"I'll take him with me. He won't be any trouble. When we're done I'll take him to the clubhouse with me so you can get some rest. He's goin to be jus fine." Chibs replied knowing that this would technically be the first time he'd ever taken Mason to the clubhouse portion of the lot TM Auto and Samcro's clubhouse were located on.

He could tell that this suggestion made Molly anxious. He could see it in her eyes that she was debating allowing him to do this.

Chibs knew that he could handle taking care of Mason for the day. He'd been taking care of him since Molly had become ill.

He knew that he had to reassure her that he could handle this.

"It'll be jus fine. The lad'll have a blast. I'll bring one of those math workbooks ya got him and I'll make sure he eats. He's probably dyin for somethin other than soup." Chibs reassured her wanting to make it clear to her that he was perfectly capable of watching over Mason even in an atmosphere like the clubhouse.

Molly let out a sigh unsure if she wanted Mason in such a place without her. She was still struggling with coming to terms with this part of Chibs' life. She had her doubts and fears about samcro.

She knew though that Chibs would take good care of Mason. He'd been doing just that since she'd become ill.

And Chibs was right about the soup thing. Mason was probably sick of having soup for dinner every night.

"Okay fine." She blurted out trying to sound as though she had more faith in Chibs than she actually did.

Chibs leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her lips as he spoke. "Get some sleep Molly. I want ya to stay in this bed."

She gave him a sleepy smile as she spoke up. "The boys won't make fun of you for doing _Math with Mickey_ with Mason?"

He grinned at the mention of Mason's newest math workbook. Disney wasn't exactly manly.

"I don't give a shite if they do." He replied meaning every word of it.

It had become very obvious to him that Mason had taken up a special place in his heart. He was quickly bonding with the boy.

He knew that he'd do just about anything for Mason no matter how embarrassing it was. Getting teased by his brothers was well worth making the little lad happy, in Chibs' opinion.

She let out a huff as Chibs pressed another delicate kiss to her lips. "You're going to catch this bug if you keep on doing that. Then I'm going to be playing nurse."

Chibs grinned as he spoke before kissing her once again. "I'll be well worth it though."

* * *

Chibs sat at the bar in the clubhouse Mason parked beside him.

Mason munched on the grilled cheese and ham sandwich Chibs had made for him in the clubhouses kitchen.

It would have been easier to allow one of the many croweaters to prepare lunch for the child, but Chibs knew better than to allow it.

The last thing he needed was Mason blurting out to his mother than o_ne of the nice ladies at the clubhouse made Mr. Chibs and him sandwiches. _

Chibs knew that Molly wasn't one hundred percent sold on the club life yet. He knew that he would be treading on thin ice until he convinced her that the club wasn't all that bad.

Chibs had already gone through a few problems with Mason in his workbook and quite naturally it had earned Chibs a few raised eyebrows from Juice and Happy.

Chibs was just grateful that his brothers had kept their mouths shut. Though he was sure he'd be in for Mickey and Minnie jokes later once Mason was out of sight.

Chibs almost choked on his swig of beer as Mason spoke up. "Mr. Chibs why are there undies and those things Mommy wears hanging from the lights and that pipe?"

Chibs felt his cheeks flush knowing that Mason was referring to the various, bras panties and thongs decorating the clubhouse.

Little things that the croweaters who frequented the clubhouse and the Friday night parties left behind.

Some of the croweaters even purposely left their undergarments behind seeing the bras and underwear as some sort of way of leaving their mark on the clubhouse.

Chibs let out a sigh realizing that the closer he beacme to Mason the more questions the boy would have about this life. There were obviously sides to his world that weren't appropriate for a child to know about.

At least the boy didn't ask about the stripper pole, Chibs reminded himself. Count your blessings, he thought bitterly.

He could distinctly hear Juice chuckling in the background obviously thinking that this situation was just hilarious.

Chibs ignored the urge to turn back and tell Juice to shut it as he racked his brain for a good solution to this issue.

He swallowed the beer that he hadn't spit out knowing that he just couldn't tell the little boy the truth.

The last thing he wanted was to have to find a way to explain to Mason what a Croweater was. Not that he'd ever really tell the child the truth though.

He stared down at Mason to see the boy was holding his glass of milk staring up at him expectantly.

He knew there was no way of getting out of this one.

"Well laddie it's like...a lost and found. Someone lost all these bras and undies. We put em up ere so...maybe they'll see em and take em back." Chibs lied hoping that the ridiculous story was believable enough for Mason.

Mason sat his glass of milk back down on the table a frown on his face as he spoke. "But how did they lose them?"

Chibs cleared his throat knowing that his cheeks had darkened. Christ kids really did say the darnest things. "Well...they forgot them when they got undressed to take a shower. Sometimes they take baths in the bathrooms here when they have...sleepovers."

Mason tilted his head to the side clearly contemplating this obviously far fetched tale. He knew that Mr. Chibs wouldn't lie to him, but this was just plain weird.

Everyone knew you put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket when you took baths. Didn't these people's mommies ever teach them that?, the little boy contemplated.

"That's silly." Mason remarked as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Chibs let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in as he spoke up. "Aye it is."

He took another swig of his beer as a sudden frightening thought entered his mind. What if Mason passed on this nutty tale about lost undies and bras to his mother.

Molly would slaughter him if she ever heard anything about her son asking about Croweaters panties and bras.

Five year olds shouldn't be seeing things like this. Chibs knew that there were at least a dozen other things for Mason to question him about in the clubhouse; the stripper pole obviously, and the pictures around the clubhouse from motorcylce rallys that some of the brothers attended that contained bare breasted women if you looked close enough.

He cleared his throat as he spoke up. "Don't tell yer ma bout this laddie."

"It's a secret?" Mason asked clearly excited about being told something that he wasn't even allowed to tell his mother.

"Aye a big secret." Chibs replied doing his best to remain cheery about this all and ignore the guilt he felt about keeping this tale from Molly.

Mason took him by shock as he spoke again. "Okay I won't tell...You're weird Mr. Chibs."

Chibs let out a chuckle relieved that the boy had bought his crazy tale and more importantly that it would remain between them.

_Yep he could totally handle this babysitting Mason at the clubhouse thing. _


	2. Forever My Heart

_An AU drabble. What would have happened had Molly not miscarried the baby after being __abducted__ by __Marcus Morris. _

_P__rompt: Molly and Chibs have a quickie wedding at Saint Thomas_

* * *

Molly sat back in her hospital issued wheelchair as Tara stood behind her with a hot curling iron applying loose curls to Molly's fair locks. They had managed to find Molly a few small white and floral hair clips to place in her hair as well.

The hair clips looked just like little cherry blossoms. Lyla had already done Molly's makeup giving an old Hollywood vintage inspired look; red lipstick, cat eyeliner, modest false lashes, and pale powder.

Over Molly's white and blue hospital gown she wore a glamorous looking white lace and silk robe that Lyla had brought her. Though it was really more of a dressing gown than a robe if you wanted to get fancy about it. The dressing gown only added on to the vintage glamor look they'd given Molly.

Lyla had found the dressing gown at some vintage shop in Oakland early this morning. She'd gone out again just an hour or so ago when she'd realized that Molly didn't have a garter.

_She couldn't very well get married without a garter _Lyla had insisted.

Molly felt quite glamorous even with the itchy hideous hospital gown. She felt just like a movie star from the old golden age of Hollywood.

She wore white flip flops on her feet ignoring the fact that she hated being forced to wear sandals, but she felt dumb when she thought about wearing real shoes.

Gemma had managed to sneak up Molly some lavender scented perfume when she'd come this morning with the little newsboy cap Chibs had requested for Mason.

Mason was obsessed with Chibs' dark gray newsboy cap and he'd promised the boy that he would buy him an identical one specially for the wedding. He'd held up to that promise even though this had all been so last minute.

This really wasn't the way Molly had pictured Chibs' and her wedding day, but this just seemed right to Molly. After all that had happened she couldn't stand to wait another second to become Mrs. Molly Telford.

Tara and Lyla had shown up early this morning to help Molly as much as they possibly could. They were doing all they could to make this day special despite the fact that Molly was stuck up at Saint Thomas.

Molly's doctors wanted Molly to remain in the hospital for a few more weeks at least so they could keep on an eye on her and the baby.

Molly had been lucky or at least that was what the doctors had told her. When Chibs had rushed her into the emergency room the doctor had somehow gotten the bleeding to stop. They'd done an ultrasound and the baby was fine, fragile, but still fine.

Molly would be lucky though if she didn't wind up on bedrest until she was ready for labor.

They wouldn't know for sure just what kind of condition the baby was in until Molly gave birth. They would be monitoring Molly closely for the remainder of the pregnancy.

It was a frightening realization. Molly was sure that if she didn't have Chibs by her side she would completely break down at the thought of something being wrong with their baby. Chibs was keeping her strong; reminding her that it was her place as a mother to be strong for her baby.

He had reminded her that they had to have hope. If they hoped and prayed then maybe the baby would be healthy.

The obstetrician who had examined Molly had said that it was a miracle that the baby had managed to survive all that Molly had been through with that horrible beating Marcus Morris had given her.

Chibs of course had remarked that of course their little love was a survivor; any child of Molly's and his would have to be a little survivor.

They were so thankful to know that the baby had pulled through everything. It would had broken them had they'd lost their wee love.

Tara spoke up her voice holding a hint of concern. "Are you sure you want to do this Molly? I mean it's not your dream wedding day that you're always talking about."

Molly gave Tara a soft smile knowing that Tara was only thinking about all the things Molly had described to her the night of that engagement party. "Yes. I just don't want to wait another day...we're still having the big ceremony this summer...those were my Nana's instructions. Chibs called her last night and put her on speaker phone so we could ask for her approval."

Tara nodded her head chuckling slightly her voice a tiny bit bitter. "What is it with us SAMCRO old ladies? I get hitched in a brothel and you're getting married in a hospital."

Molly sighed unsure if she should really respond to that comment. She knew that Tara had been having a hard time lately; she seemed so sad.

Things seemed so tense between Tara and Jax.

It made Molly feel a little anxious to be honest. She had to wonder if she was looking at Chibs' in her future; angry and sad.

She shook the thought from her head refusing to even entertain the idea that Chibs and she would ever be anything like Tara and Jax.

Molly knew that Chibs and Jax were two different men; they were nothing alike in the way they looked at relationships, marriage, and brotherhood even.

Jax strayed when things got hard and Chibs stuck it out. Jax tended to act alone despite the loyalty he owed to his brothers, Chibs was a loyal brother to the end. Chibs was a big believer in brotherhood and handling things by the rules. Jax thought that the rules were able to be bent if the moment called for it.

As much love as Molly had for Jax she couldn't help but to be angry with him for the way he often treated Tara as well as the way Jax often stressed Chibs out over club shit.

She felt torn between wanting to be a good friend to Tara and wanting to be loyal to Jax for all that he'd done for her; helping with Marcus Morris and her ex husband. She knew Jax was so dear to Chibs; Chibs had a lot of love for the man.

Molly sighed pushing this conflict far from her mind. Today wasn't the day to think about Tara's problems. As much as she loved her friend she wasn't going to let the drama between Tara and Jax ruin today.

She was grateful as Tara spoke up her voice a bit cheerier. "Do you have any rings?"

She nodded her head a grin on her face. "Yep. I gave Gemma the check yesterday morning and she went out and got them for me at that little jewelry place in the Charming Center Mall."

Molly cleared her throat noticing the way Tara tightened her grip on the curling iron at the mention of Gemma's name.

She spoke again trying not to focus on Tara's worsening mood. "It wasn't a problem. I just hope Chibs really does like what I got for him. I found a titanium band for him. I thought he'd like something different than the traditional gold wedding band."

She smiled ignoring Tara's sour mood and allowing herself to focus on just how she'd brought up the plans to marry at Saint Thomas the night before. It had been such a bittersweet moment.

_Molly and Chibs sat on Molly's narrow hospital bed him at the foot of the bed and a pepperoni pizza he'd bought down in the cafeteria in between them._

_Just the sight of the hospital food that had been brought up to Molly's room had made her stomach flip so Chibs had been sneaking her in outside food much to the nurses irritation. Chibs had been quick to point out though any time a nurse dared to say anything that at least Molly was eating something other than hospital slop._

_The room was growing dim as the sun set outside. Only the light over the bed lit up the room along with the tv. Molly had put the television on a channel that played old movies. _

_She'd been thrilled to find that the film Babe was just beginning. Chibs had rolled his eyes but was putting up with the film for Molly's sake._

_It was one of her favorites and he honestly didn't get it. What was so entertaining about a talking pig that thought it was a sheepdog? Well it was sort of entertaining and cute, but Chibs really didn't enjoy doing cute._

_He just didn't get the appeal, then again he liked movies where things blew up and people went to war; Braveheart, Die Hard, Gladiator, and the Kill Bill films. _

_Juice had tried to get him to watch the Matrix and the Avengers, but Chibs just couldn't get into that scifi crap. Mason was the one that liked Star Wars and Star Trek._

_He guessed he was lucky though, at least Molly didn't like that romantic chick flick stuff, well aside from the movie The Princess Bride, but that was more amusing than romantic really._

_Chibs figured though that if Molly would sit through Rocky with him every time it came on the television then he would sit through the talking pig movie with her._

_Molly reached under the bedsheets her fingers grasping the little black velvet box Gemma had brought to her this afternoon while Chibs was out picking up Mason from school._

_The boy was spending his afternoons up at the hospital and he went home with Tara when she got off of work. Mason was never happy to leave at night, but the nurses wouldn't allow him to sleep up here with Chibs and Molly._

_She took a deep breath as she opened the box preparing herself for all that she'd planned on saying._

_Molly spoke her fingers grasping the rings. They had been more than she'd really wanted to spend and they'd eaten up the last cent of her severance pay, but it was worth it. She wanted to give Chibs the best. "I have something I want to talk about."_

_She closed the pizza box pulling her hand out from under the stark white blankets. She placed the rings on the box as she spoke up. "Marry me Filip."_

_He raised an eyebrow his brain not quite registering just what she was asking him. "We're already getting married love."_

_Chibs widened his eyes as soon as this statement left his mouth, realizing exactly what she was asking him. "Here?..Now?"_

"_I was thinking tomorrow...in the chapel downstairs. We could talk to the Hospital Chaplain first thing tomorrow and have someone go get us a blank marriage license. We can fill it out here and do it...just us and Mason and our family." Molly explained her turning her eyes down to the pizza box fearing that he was turning this idea down._

_Chibs cleared his throat this statement shocking him. After all Molly had been so excited about their wedding this Summer._

_He was torn. Part of him wanted to say yes and the other part of him wanted to remind her that she'd put so much work into their wedding already. It would be a shame to forget it all and Kerrianne wouldn't be here. _

_They could video tape it for Kerrianne though and have Juice email it to her. They could still do the ceremony this summer, sort of a vow renewal. _

_Molly spoke again panic hitting her. "It was just an idea...I mean I know Kerrianne isn't here. We could still have the ceremony this summer and everything...I just...I guess with all that's happened."_

_She paused again her throat growing tight. "I could have died Filip. If I didn't have my gun Marcus Morris would have really hurt me worse than he did. As soon as Brian showed up I would have been killed. Brian wouldn't let me leave the motel room alive. I wouldn't have gone anywhere with Brian and that would have pissed him off. He couldn't let anyone have me. Once Brian would have seen that I'm pregnant he would have snapped knowing that we're having a baby...that I'm in love with you. When I was lying there in that bed with Marcus staring down at me...All I could think was about how many things I was going to miss...Mason's high school graduation...his wedding, our first grandchild rather it be from Kerrianne or Mason...and then it hit me that I was going to die before I got the chance to marry you."_

_Chibs let out a shaky breath the knowledge that she was right hitting him like a brick to the head. She could have died. _

_He took her hand in his the words spilling from his throat his voice thick with emotion. "Oh a thaisce...sweet lass. Christ."_

_He paused all the words and thoughts getting jumbled up in his throat. He managed to speak saying the first thing that popped up in his head. "Let's do it lass. Let's get married tomorrow."_

_She let out a small giggle as he managed to lean across the pizza box and press his lips to hers. He peered down at the titanium bands; they were a dark metal, his was plain and Molly's had a tiny speck of a diamond in the center of it. _

_They were perfect. It was something that was clearly a wedding band, but it had a bit of a badass feel to it; the dark almost black metal gave it a bit of edge. _

_Chibs spoke a laugh escaping his mouth. "We better call yer Nana love. Rose'll kill us if we don't get her blessing. I can promise her I'll give ya our weddin ceremony this June when Kerrianne gets here. I know she has er heart set on that big Cajun celebration."_

_Molly nodded her head pulling his cell phone from the pocket of his kutte knowing that he had a point, she better call Rose._

_An hour later they'd have Rose Dupuis' blessing and as soon as they hung up the phone they'd make some late night calls to all of Chibs' brothers to announce their wedding plans._

Molly was pulled from her thoughts as Lyla burst in through the door a plastic shopping bag in hand and the last thing Molly had ever expected; a bouquet of flowers.

Lyla spoke holding up the modest bouquet. "The nurses got you some flowers. They wanted to give you and Chibs something nice for your wedding...even though Chibs irritates the shit out of them...Not my words..I got that from the head nurse when she stopped me in the hallway to hand the flowers to me. She said I quote can you get that Scottish jackass to chill out and listen to us? He's driving us crazy."

Molly and Tara both burst out laughing at this comment about Chibs' behavior. He had been a little hard on the nurses; he had gone into mother hen mode the second Molly had been brought in to the hospital.

He hovered over Molly each time the nurses came to check Molly's vitals. He would scowl at the nurse each time she changed Molly's IV bag tugging a bit at the tubes and making Molly cringe at the sting.

The nurses said one thing and Chibs automatically did the opposite.

Molly was astonished as Lyla placed the bouquet in her lap. The nurses had brought Molly up a small bouquet of white and pink peonies to use as a bridal bouquet.

She burst out laughing as Lyla spoke again. "The head nurse also told me to hold off on the honeymoon celebrating until you're out of here. She doesn't want to come responding to a wonky heart monitor reading running in here with the paddles only to find Chibs and you playing the horizontal twister...again her words not mine...I would have said hiding the haggis. It's more clever."

Molly spoke up through her giggles the haggis comment really getting her. She had mentioned haggis once to Chibs trying to tease him by saying that she found it disgusting and he'd just grinned and agreed. "I think we should take this nurse home with me. I would pay to watch Chibs and she interact."

"I'm all for it. We can sell tickets and concessions. Mason and Abel can provide the intermission entertainment." Tara remarked the joke cheering her up.

"So I got you two things that I think you're going to like." Lyla explained pulling the items from her bag and handing them to Molly.

Lyla spoke again handing the first item to Molly. "First of is a boutonniere for Chibs. It's made from thistle and heather. The flower girl said that thistles are like Scotland's flower. So I thought Chibs might enjoy it."

Molly smiled at the delicate boutonniere. She knew that Chibs would adore it.

Lyla spoke as she handed her the final item. "I got this for you too. I was at that lingerie shop at the mall in Oakland and I wanted to find you something with a Scottish flag on it as sort of a little surprise for Chibs, but I came up with zilch. So I was at that mall kiosk that has all those button pins and viola I found this to pin to your garter...hopefully it doesn't poke the crap out of your thigh. I got the blue and white for luck."

"Thank you so much. These are wonderful." Molly exclaimed reaching up and allowing Lyla to hug her.

She wasn't just being nice, it did mean the world to her to have both Tara and Lyla here helping her with this all.

It did make Molly a little sad though. She'd always imagined doing all these wedding things with her mom; her mom helping her into her dress and with her veil, helping her find a garter.

To be honest though Molly was glad her mother wasn't here. Gloria would have frowned down on this entire day and it would have made Molly feel horrible.

Molly was already feeling vulnerable given the fact that her mom hadn't shown up knowing just what her daughter had been through.

She pushed these thoughts far out of her mind as she allowed Lyla to help her pin the flag button to the garter and slip it on her leg underneath her gown.

"What are you doing for the honeymoon anyhow?" Lyla asked as she pulled Molly's hospital gown back down.

"I have no idea...we may just wait till after the ceremony to go on a real honeymoon. We want to go camping...in a cabin somewhere. Something nice out in the wilderness. We're probably going to have our ceremony out at the lake and our reception at this mens lodge by the lake. Chibs talked to the owner and he'll rent it the place to us for super cheap if the guys set up a boxing match for the lodge guys to go watch." Molly explained knowing that Chibs and she had already discussed their honeymoon plans in detail.

She was seriously looking forward to it; going out to the lake to swim, lounging around on the dock, and making love in front of the fireplace. It all sounded perfect to her.

Lyla barely had time to stand up as Jax opened the door peeking his head in and sighing. "Your fiancee won't quit pacing and the chaplain keeps giving us all dirty looks. We should get this show on the road before the chaplain tries to convert us or Tig says something to piss him off."

"Are you ready?" Tara asked finally finishing up with Molly's hair.

Molly nodded her head a grin on her face. "Defiantly."

* * *

Everyone somehow managed to squeeze into the tiny hospital chapel. Mason walked beside his mother in the wheelchair as Molly managed to roll down the aisle.

She wished that she could just ditch the chair, but the doctor had said that she had to take it as easy as possible for the baby's sake.

Chibs had managed to swing by the house after he'd picked Mason up from school and get the child to change into some new jeans and a blue plaid shirt. He wore his new hat on his head.

There were a few snickers from Tig and Jax as Chibs got down on his knees in front of Molly wanting to look into her eyes instead of being forced to stare down at her.

Molly gave his hands a squeeze noticing that he was visibly shaking. She'd thought that she would be the shaky one today, but apparently Chibs was beating her to it.

He had dressed in his best and less worn dark wash jeans, a black button down shirt, his newsboy cap; at Mason's insistence, and his kutte of course.

Molly had managed to get Gemma to help him pin the boutonniere she'd gotten for him onto his kutte. It had been a pleasant surprise to Chibs. He'd adored the little boutonniere. He'd been thrilled that Lyla had actually gotten a thistle without Molly even having to tell her.

He hoped Molly would get him a similar boutonniere this summer when they had the real ceremony.

He was entranced with Molly. He couldn't believe that she was actually marrying him.

She looked gorgeous despite the hospital gown under the beautiful robe Lyla had gotten her.

She was so perfect; sweet and gorgeous and she was his. He felt like the luckiest bastard on the planet.

He'd never thought he would get married again after Fiona. Molly had changed everything though. He silently promised himself that he would give her his best.

Molly gave his hands another squeeze as the Chaplain spoke feeling a bit antsy with this entire ceremony. The bikers were making him feel a bit on edge, but this was god's house. He had no place to refuse this union. "We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. They have exchanged these rings as an eternal symbol of their love and devotion to one another. I understand Filip and Molly have elected to write their own vows? Filip will you please go first."

Chibs nodded his head ignoring how strange it felt to be called Filip by the Chaplain. It was a name he usually only let Molly call him...well Molly and the cops. "I Filip Thomas Telford take ya Molly Ella Dupuis to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise ta love ya and honor ya fer the rest of my life. I promise ta forsake all others fer ya. I can't even begin ta explain the way ya've changed my world fer the better a thaisce. Mason and you mean the universe ta me. I can't believe yer havin my child and I am so grateful that you are giving me the gift of a family. I can't wait ta grow with ya by my side. I can't promise ya that I'm not goin ta piss ya off from time to time, but I swear that I'll always try ta at least admit when I'm wrong. I promise ya that I will never hurt ya. I'll always look to ya fer guidance and consider what is best fer us. I swear that you can always count on me ta take care of ya and our family. I vow to love ya through the good times and the bad. I promise ta make ya laugh when yer feelin down. I promise to treat ya like a queen. Mo ghràdh bithbhuan**.**"

He paused not shocked as his brothers all managed to blurt out at the same time in union. "And what else Chibsy?"

"I promise ta treat ya as good as my leather and to ride ya as much as my Harley." He remarked loud and clear ignoring the way the chaplain practically choked at this statement.

All that mattered to Chibs was the way Molly laughed at this vow. She'd almost forgotten about the SAMCRO vows.

The chaplain cleared his throat giving Chibs a disapproving look before he spoke to Molly. "And you?"

Molly spoke her voice a little weepy from Chibs' vows. "I Molly Ella Dupuis take you Filip Thomas Telford to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love you unconditionally. I swear to remain faithful to you. I promise to give you my total support in all that life may throw at us. I promise to laugh with you and to cry with you. Since you have come into my life everything seems brighter. You have loved me and protected me. You have been a father to my son. You always know just how to make me feel beautiful and confident. You have given me a precious baby; the perfect blessing to our family. You have taught me what it feels like to truly be loved. You are the one person who always knows how to make me smile when I feel horrible. You have treated me the way I thought no man would ever treat me. You have reminded me that there are still kind people in this world. Being with you has made me a stronger person. I hope that in our life together I can give you just as much strength as you have always given me. I promise not to fuss at you too much when you won't get off your bike and mow the yard. I vow to protect you and our family at all times. I vow to be the best old lady I can to you. I love you Chibby."

He snorted a bit at this nickname. It had become a little joke in between them since she'd accidentally blurted out Chibby one time during sex.

The Chaplin nodded his head thankful that Molly's vows hadn't contained any extra little orders from the congregation. He spoke. "By the power invested in me by the State of California I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He'd barely managed to get these words out as Chibs pressed his lips to Molly's in a deep bruising kiss. The couple barely heard the applause from their guests and Mason as they kissed.

When the need for oxygen became too much they pulled apart their foreheads resting against eachother. Chibs was the first to speak his voice low. "I love ya lass. I love ya so much Molly Telford."

She smiled her hand pressing to his cheek. "I love you too baby. My sweet man."

They were married. This was the beginning of hopefully something amazing.

They both laughed as Bobby spoke his voice filled with love for his brother and Molly. "Come on love birds. Let's go back upstairs and celebrate. I made some cupcakes and Gemma brought some food. The nurses agreed not to kick us out as long as Chibs stops giving them such a hard time."

Chibs let out a huff at this quick to speak. "I am not givin them a hard time."

* * *

_Mo ghràdh bithbhuan= (Scottish Gaelic) My Love forever._

_Reviews?_

_I can't remember if I ever gave Molly a middle name. I figured her father being a jazz musician would have named Molly after Ella Fitzgerald though._

_I'm going to write a few more au pieces after this._


End file.
